


my first and last.

by junfhongs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Sleepovers, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: Byleth teaching Felix how to kiss, and Felix ends up kissing Byleth really quick, nervously asks 'Like that?' and leaves Byleth silent and flustered for a moment.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	my first and last.

Felix couldn't remember what life was like before Byleth.

They said she started working at their household when Felix was eight, but Felix couldn't recall any memories without her in his life. All he could vaguely recall was silently playing by himself and shadowing Glenn's every move— then crying when his brother wouldn't pay attention to him. Felix wouldn't admit that _now,_ but yeah, that happened.

She was a servant, yes, but her role evolved from that to Felix's playmate to his bodyguard to his sparring partner— but most importantly, she was Felix's best friend. His father didn't completely understand the depth of his relationship, but he didn't mind their closeness.

He didn't mind, but Felix was sure he would if Felix admitted that he was stupidly in love with her.

Okay, maybe not _in love,_ but that had to be what this was, right? The fluttering of his heart when they made contact during training, the way his eyes softened every time she entered the room, the way he laughed breathily at everything she said— what else could it be?

"Young master," her voice called out from the doorway.

"I'm alone," he said. As soon as he lifted his head from his book, he was met by the sight of Byleth's little smile, the one that was reserved for him when they were alone. "Come in."

Byleth took her sweet time walking towards him on the couch, slowly laughing louder as Felix's face darkened with irritation. "Impatient little brat," she mumbled while ruffling his hair. Felix groaned, painfully recalling how that bun took him the better part of his stay in the bathroom. Byleth plopped down on the couch, not shying away from Felix's body.

Felix noticed the way her brows twitched—a tension headache, probably—and found his hand immediately resting on her head, stroking her hair. "Tired?" Byleth only opened her eyes to glare at him before closing them again and resting her cheek on the back of the loveseat. Felix kept stroking her hair, as he usually did when they were alone like this.

"Just dealing with all the preparations for your friends visiting." Her brows furrowed again. "I can't believe I have to do all of this and _still_ get hit on by Sylvain when he comes over."

Felix laughed, but he felt a flash of anger at the thought of Sylvain's antics making Byleth uncomfortable. "I could tell him to stop, you know."

"And you think he'll listen to you?" Byleth opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You cute, naïve, little boy," she said as she pat his head.

Moments like these were the worst for Felix. Was he supposed to like it? Was he supposed to take each scrap of affection she gave him without wanting more? Or should he have wanted her to know how he felt, to be seen as more than just the boy she grew up with who was from a whole other world from hers?

Felix sighed, resumed the gentle movements of his fingers on her hair, and smiled at the way she melted into his touch. "Rest," he whispered. "I'll wake you if someone looks for you."

"I can't," she murmured, although her lids were already heavy as she sank into the cushions.

Perhaps, for now, he would have to settle for this: the little moments, the friendly touches, the thought of _'one day…',_ even if it can't happen today.

———

"Byleth, come sit!" Ingrid grinned as Byleth put the tray of snacks in the middle of their circle on the floor. Dimitri moved to make space between him and Ingrid for Byleth to sit. Felix's eyes narrowed at the way their legs pressed together as they sat, but he wasn't going to mention that now.

Oddly enough, despite the literal _crown prince_ being in their group of friends, Byleth was pretty comfortable with all of them, comfortable enough for them to consider her a friend behind closed doors. They grew up with her much like Felix did, and it was nice to have a friend that wasn't another annoying noble kid who grew up in the four walls of their estate.

"Alright! Guess we can start now." Sylvain placed an empty bottle in the middle of the circle and grinned at their collective groaning. "Oh, _come on, guys,_ what's a sleepover without a fun little game of truth or dare?"

"A non-stupid one," Felix grumbled in response. His eyes glanced up at Byleth. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, eyes twinkling as Sylvain spun the bottle. Did she… like this? Felix was seriously going to reevaluate his opinion of her, if so.

The bottle spun and spun and spun— until it didn't. Felix bit back a smile as it landed on Byleth. To his surprise, her wide eyes and mischievous smile matched Sylvain's perfectly.

"Truth," she said, quiet but confident.

"Hmm," Sylvain tapped his finger on his chin in mock thought, "I was thinking of making this easy on you, but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else, right?" His shit-eating grin was brighter than ever today. "Among the three guys here… who would you kill, marry, or fuck?"

Byleth's expression dropped. Dimitri laughed shakily, though Felix's eyes easily caught the way he inched away from her as his neck grew redder at the thought of her answer. "Obviously kill _you_ , Sylvain," Dimitri said.

Byleth hid her laugh behind her fist and nodded in agreement. "Hey! Take that back!" Sylvain yelled, though he quickly shrugged it off and leaned back on the couch to observe her. "Oh well. But between the two left," he tipped his chin at the two of them, "who would you marry, and who would you fuck?"

"Well," Byleth bit her bottom lip, "I'd… fuck Dimitri and marry Felix, obviously."

_Obviously?_

Felix's ears turned bright red at her words. What… was so obvious about that?

"Really?" Ingrid said before munching on a cracker. "You wouldn't want to marry the _prince of Faerghus?_ "

Byleth opened her mouth to speak, but Sylvain quickly jumped in. "Ah, ah. No explanations needed." He then ended with a _wink,_ of all things.

A part of Felix wanted to strangle Sylvain for stopping her, but a part of him also didn't want to hear the answer. What if she just didn't want to marry Dimitri because she didn't want to be the queen? What if… what if she wanted to marry Felix because they were friends, _they had always been friends,_ it would just be so much easier with a _friend?_

Felix's expression darkened, but a quick smile from Byleth was enough to wipe it off his face.

_Damn you, Byleth, and your inexplicable effect on me._

They played round after round, their questions and dares becoming more stupid as the night went on. At some point, Dimitri was howling like a wolf on the balcony for five minutes until a knight came out to check if there actually was a wolf in the gardens. By the end of the night, Sylvain gave Felix a lap dance, Byleth gave Dimitri a haircut, and Ingrid was forced to admit that Sylvain was her first kiss.

"It was— I was _nine!_ " Ingrid buried her face in a throw pillow and screamed. "It barely counts!"

"Oh, it _totally_ counts," Byleth said with a giggle.

"Hmm, now I'm curious…" Sylvain spun the bottle and cheered as it landed on Felix.

"Truth, I beg you," said Felix, the painful memory of Sylvain's lap dance now burned into his long-term memory.

Sylvain, however, always reacted the way Felix did _not_ expect him to.

_"Perfect."_

In that moment, Felix knew he was fucked.

"So, Felix," Sylvain cleared his throat, "who was yours?"

Felix blinked in response. "My what?"

"Your first kiss."

Dimitri, previously preoccupied by the odd blunt hairstyle Byleth gave him, now stared intently at Felix. Ingrid also seemed to have forgotten her earlier embarrassment and was now eagerly waiting for his response.

And the worst of them all, Byleth… was barely even looking at him.

"Uh, well," Felix rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Ingrid hugged the throw pillow to her chest. "You can't _not_ know who your first kiss was."

"Yeah, you can," said Sylvain, his eyes softening as he gazed at Felix, "if it hasn't happened yet."

Felix suddenly felt like melting into the ground. Everyone in this room—even _Dimitri,_ of all damn people—was staring at him with _pity_ in his eyes, as if he were a poor little boy who hadn't seen the world yet.

"It's— it's not a big deal," Felix grumbled, though there was one pair of eyes he was _fiercely_ avoiding. "It's just a kiss, it'll happen."

"Yeah, of course it will, Felix." Ingrid placed a hand on his, as if she were comforting him. _Comforting him!_

Dimitri hummed thoughtfully, eyes darting between Felix and Byleth. Felix tried avoiding her gaze, but when he looked up at her briefly, he immediately turned red at the curious gaze she levelled at him. "You know, I had always thought that you and—"

 _"Alright, enough,"_ Felix said stiffly. He spun the bottle and internally cheered as it landed on Dimitri. "You chose dare. Go… stand on your head for a minute or something, just go away."

———

The game continued until they all grew tired enough to retreat to their rooms in the estate. Felix tried his hardest to sleep, but after over an hour of tossing and turning, he decided to take a little walk.

He ended up in his favorite study in the house, the one with the softest loveseats and the rack of weapons that his father had collected over the years.

This was also where he met Byleth as a kid, the two of them being introduced as Byleth served him a cup of tea.

He didn't know how she found him, but when he heard the door opening behind him, he knew it would be Byleth, dressed in her night clothes and a tray of tea in her arms. "Young master," she greeted customarily.

"We're alone," said Felix, shoulders relaxing at the mere scent of the tea.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to fall asleep," Byleth said while pouring him a cup. "They're… an energetic bunch."

"More energetic now that you're part of it." Felix thanked her silently as he took a sip. She stood by the window beside him, her tea held in an old mug that she said was her father's. It was worn and well-used, even chipped in some areas, but Byleth seemed to absolutely love it. Felix couldn't always understand her in little things like these, but he wanted to try to do so.

A thought crossed Felix's mind. "Byleth," she turned her head to face him, "can I ask you something?" He put his cup down on the windowsill.

"Shoot," she said. Byleth took a sip of the steaming tea and smiled at the pleasant flavor before putting it down as well.

"Have you…?" Byleth looked at him oddly, waiting for the rest of his question. "Have you… had your first kiss?"

The tops of Byleth's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, just barely visible in the moonlight. "Ah, well. Yes, when I was about twelve." Her eyes ducked down. "A village boy I hadn't seen in a while when I visited my parents. Haven't seen him since."

"Huh." Oddly enough, Felix didn't feel jealousy. He didn't feel anger or sadness or any of those emotions he thought he would feel. All he felt was… _curiosity._

"Byleth, is it… like this…?"

He moved forward, tilted his head down to meet hers, and quickly pressed a kiss against her lips, just long enough to feel the soft warmth of her lips before pulling away. Just like that, Felix's first kiss— _gone._

It took about four seconds for the realization to settle and for Felix's face to turn redder than it had ever been in his life. He really— _oh._ Oh no, Byleth wasn't speaking. She was… staring straight ahead, as if nothing had happened— except her eyes were wide, her cheeks were bright red, and her lips were just a little bit shiny, just a little evidence that Felix had done… you know, _that._

"Byleth?" Felix tried speaking softly, as to not shock her any further. A part of him wanted to apologize for taking her by surprise like that, but a part of him wanted to stand his ground.

He wanted to do that. He… had always wanted to do that. Earlier today, when she was resting with her face so close to his; when they were sparring and Felix had her pinned to the pillar, waiting for her to yield; when they were kids, running around in the garden and reaching out to hold each other's hands— Felix had _always_ wanted to be this close to Byleth.

"No," Byleth said suddenly, her spirit now returning to her body. Something changed in her eyes, however, something that now seemed to pin Felix in his place. "Not like that," she said. Her eyelids fluttered as she met Felix's stunned gaze. She cupped Felix's face with one hand and pulled him by the waist with the other, whispering, _"Like this."_

The second meeting of their lips was just as soft as the first one, but warmer now, _deeper._ Felix didn't know where he picked this up, but his hands naturally found their way on Byleth's waist, digging into her flesh gently. Byleth seemed to like it, and she arched her back to press against Felix's chest.

Pulling away seemed pointless, especially with how eagerly Felix dove back in, confidence growing with each meeting of their lips. Byleth hummed against the kiss, her arms wrapping around Felix's shoulders and neck.

Felix hugged her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck when they next pulled apart. "Byleth, I—"

"Shh." She stroked his hair softly, just as he did for her earlier today. Somehow, those few hours seemed so distant, so far away from this little slice in space and time that they carved out with each other.

"You know, all these years," Byleth's voice was growing sleepier by the second, "all you had to do was ask."

Felix pulled back to look into her eyes. The way she looked up at him—gentle gaze, but with that mischievous glint in her eyes—nearly made him melt. "Hmm, I guess I could have. But," he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I kind of like how this happened."

"Why's that?" she mumbled, pulling him down to press a chaste kiss against the corner of his lips.

"Because now I can be sure that you want this too." Felix saw it dawning on her, slowly. He didn't want his first kiss to be a request, a kindly-veiled order. He… wanted Byleth. He wanted her to want this, to want _him._

"Byleth," he whispered, ignoring the way her eyes widened to warn him, to _stop_ him, _"Byleth, I love you."_

She looked like she had been punched in the gut. "Felix…"

He simply shook his head and held her face, forcing her to look into his eyes and _see_ just how much he meant it. "No matter what happens. No matter who we are." Felix leaned down to kiss her again, growing braver as her body slowly responded, as she began to hold him close and hold him tight. "I mean it."

"I know you do," she whispered against his lips. "I mean it too."

She couldn't. Not yet, at least. One day, the barriers between them would fall apart, and maybe Felix could hear those words spill out from her mouth as easily as it did from his. For now, he would settle for his forehead against hers, for the way she smiled against his kiss, and for the lingering scent of their now-cold tea in the air, reminding them of the ties that brought them together yet keep them so far apart until now.

**Author's Note:**

> once again from the otp prompt generator lol
> 
> [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien)   
>  [tumblr (junfhongs)](https://junfhongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat (/amenochieien)](https://curiouscat.me/amenochieien)


End file.
